pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Mind My Mind
Please do not edit if you haven't read the episode on the message board or on fanfiction.com. Phineas and Ferb are making a mind-reading helmet to learn whats going on in Candace' head. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is also building such helmet and Candace goes to Stacies house to clear her head from Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree as usual. Candace walks to them and tells them to do nothing because she is going to Stacy. Phineas wonders whats going on in Candace' head and he gets an idea. Perry transports himself into his lair and Monogram tells him Heinz has made a strange helmet and asks him politely to get to the buttom of it. Perry teleports away. Candace goes to Stacies house and Stacy tells her that its much better there because they won't get distracted by Phineas and Ferb. Candace is looking through the window and sees nothing in the boys' backyard. Stacy interupts her thoughts as she asks about Jeremy. Isabella walks in the backyard and sees the mind-readinghelmet Phineas and Ferb made. They try it on eachother and a song starts. Perry transports himself directly into a cage made by Heinz. Heinz puts a helmet on, which he has called the "Mind-Reading-Inator". A background story starts about Heinz never knowing what to give Charlene as a present for birth- and valentinedays. He blames his not being able to read peoples mind for destroying there merrage. So he has made a helmet with which he can read peoples mind. He doesn't know what to do with it yet but he'll think of something. Stacy sees Candace is sad about not knowing what the boys are doing and she says she can go and bust them Candace accepts her offer and they go to the backyard. Phineas is whering the helmet and he says he was just about to read Candace mind, so she had a great timing. While trying to read Candace' mind, Phineas can see the taling zebra. The zebra is very upset somebody other than "Kevin" can see him and he storms away. Phineas says it's odd and the kids get bored, so they get inside the house. Candace get's Linda to show the helmet to her. Heinz tells Perry why he made the "on/off"-switch so big, as he always forgets to switch it off. Perry teleports himself out of the cage and hits Heinz in the face. The helmet flies of his head and flies out the window. Heinz curses Perry and Perry teleports out. The helmet falls right next to the helmet Phineas and Ferb made. After Candace gotten Linda to follow her into the backyard Candace sees the second helmet. Candace thinks they just made a second one and switches them both on. the helmets react with eachother and just before Linda can see them they both explode. Linda thinks Candace is just screaming at a spot of dead grass and she puts the sprinklers on. Songs Mind Lineing Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Watcha Doin'? Ferb's Line Perry's entrance to his lair Perry uses a remote to moleculary transport himself into his lair. Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *The Talking Zebra makes an appearence in this episode. *This episode can only be read at the message board or on fanfiction.com. *This episode is "paired" with Dodo Nono. Continuity *Heinz mentions the read-my-mind-inator ("Tip of The Day") * Carl wants Monogram to be nicer ("The Tri-State Area Takeover"(fanon)) * Candace mentions the kiss with Jeremy ("Summer Belongs to You") * Perry uses a moleculary transporter ("Firesidegirls Jamboree") * The big 'on/off'-button may be a reference to Heinz' lightswitch or to the lobster-cage-inator ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Finding Mary McGuffin") Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Ashley Tisdale as Candace Thomas Sangster as Ferb Alyson Stoner as Isabella Caroline Rhea as Mom Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Category:Episodes